SomeOne is You :: Sequel
by RethaHatake.SeptiKiyo-chan
Summary: Baekhyun bertemu dengan orang yang mirip dengan Chanyeol, bagaimana selanjutnya? #summary gagal- - SEQUEL DARI JUDUL YANG SAMA DIWAJIBKAN UNTUK MEMBACA YANG SEBELUMNYA. ChanBaek Yaoi -RnR please :) -PROLOG-
1. Chapter 1

"Selamat datang," Baekhyun membungkukan badannya. "Eh? Chanyeollie?" terpaksa dia harus membelalakan matanya saat melihat pelanggan yang baru datang tersebut. Sedangkan _namja _tersebut hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung karena ucapan Baekhyun.

"Hei, kenapa kau mengetahui namaku?" kata _namja _tersebut sambil berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang hanya diam.

**Disclaimer : EXO Cuma punya Tuhan YME dan SM Ent. Tapi kalo Lay udah pasti punya author *plaak***

**Pairing : ChanBaek**

**Genre : Romance seterusnya tentuin sendiri-_-v**

**Warning : typo, gaje, yaoi, dll**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**SomeOne Is You :: Sequel**

**~PROLOG~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChanBaek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei,"_ namja_ itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun yang hanya diam. _"_Hei aku berbicara denganmu bodoh, hei," ucapan _namja_ itu terhenti ketika dia melihat aliran air mata dari sudut mata Baekhyun yang indah. "Kau menangis? Hei kenapa kau menag...is?" Baekhyun memeluk _namja_ tersebut secara tiba-tiba dan menangis didada _namja_ asing tersebut.

"Hiks Chanyeollie, hiks kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?" tangis Baekhyun di dada _namja_ itu. _Namja _itu hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Baekhyun menangis di dadanya. Dia berfikir mungkin dengan begini _namja_ imut didepannya ini dapat tenang, walaupun sebenarnya dia bingung.

**.**

**.**

**~ChanBaek~**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi jelaskan kenapa kau menangis tadi?" tanya _namja_ –yang mirip dengan Chanyeol- itu kepada Baekhyun yang hanya dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Hei aku bertanya padamu bodoh," ucap _namja _itu dengan menatap malas pada Baekhyun yang hanya diam. "Oh ayolah, aku sudah berbaik hati meminjamkan dadaku sampai basah untuk kau menangis, jika aku tidak peduli, mungkin aku akan berpura-pura tidak melihatmu menangis lalu pergi mengambil barang yang ingin ku beli lalu membayarnya dan aku pergi dari sini. Sekarang kau ku tanya diam saja," _namja_ itu mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia tidak menyangka akan berbicara sebanyak itu.

"Kau... kau mirip dengan seseorang," lirih Baekhyun.

"Eh? Kau bilaapa tadi? Jangan berbicara dengan suara sekecil itu, aku tidak mendengarnya," gerutu_ namja_ itu.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap_ namja _asing itu, "Ya, seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan dan aku sayangi," bukannya mengulang perkataanya, Baekhyun malah melanjutkan perkataanya. "Dan setelah melihatmu, entahlah aku hanya ingin menangis," Baekhyun menoleh kearah jalan malam kota S_eoul_ yang sepi dan lenggang disampingnya. Di saat dia menolehkan kepalanya, ada sebuah mobil yang berjalan dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, dia hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Aish, aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu," _namja _itu menghela nafas. "Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, namamu?" _namja_ itu –Chanyeol- tiba-tiba mengucapkanmengucapkan namanya dan menjulurkan tangan kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun meman_da_ng sebentar tangan Chanyeol, dan tak lama dia menjabat tangan _namja_ tinggi itu.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun," kata Baekhyun dengan senyumnya. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersipu.

"Nama yang bagus Baekkie, bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Baekhyun sempat membelalakan matanya, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. "_Ne_, tentu," jawabnya dan melepaskan gengaman tangan Chanyeol. _'Mereka terlalu sama Tuhan_,'

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END**

**.**

**.**

Hallo semua~~ ini aku bawain sequel dari ceritaku yang abal -_- mian kalo kelamaan u,u dan juga maaf kalo ini masih gantung soalnya aku mau liat pendapat reader sekalian, soalnya menurutku ini malah tambah jelek-_- jadi kalo emang pada mau dilanjutin nanti aku lanjutin, tapi kalo emang pada bilang jelek/abal/gak usah lanjut, aku gak bakal lanjut kok^^

Ohiya, kalo emang ff ini lanjut, mungkin aku bisanya minggu depan soalnya lagi fokus buat UTS sama buat Seleksi Paskibraka daerah Jakarta Barat. Hehe mohon doanya ya para Reader semoga aku dipilih, amiiin... oke segini aja dulu, aku minta Review boleh dong? Boleh kan? Iya dong :3 /?

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE **

**BY: SEPTIKIYO-CHAN**


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun memandang _namja _di depannya yang sedang asik melahap _cup mie_. _Namja_ yang merasa dirinya di perhatikan, mengalingkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" tanya _namja _tersebut menatap heran kearah Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap kearah jalan malam _Seoul _yang sepi.

"Kau aneh _hyung_," _namja_ tersebut melanjutkan kembali acara makannya tanpa memperdulikan _namja_ manis dihadapannya yang memandang kosong kearah luar_ minimarket_.

SomeOne is You

SMEnt, EXOtic, Tuhan YME

Romance

Baekyeol/Chanbaek

Yaoi, Typo, Gaje, dll

Dont Like Dont Read

Happy Reading~

Bekerja pada malam hari itu memang tidak enak, disaat semua orang terlelap dan bermimpi kita dituntut harus bekerja. Seperti yang aku lakukan setiap malam ini, pekerjaan sebagai penjaga kasir atau juga bisa disebut sebagai penjaga _minimarket_ sebenarnya membuatku merasa sangat bosan. Ditambah lagi tidak ada satu orang pun yang ikut bekerja. Sendiri di tengah malam dan menjaga sejumlah uang juga barang adalah pekerjaan yang sangat tidak cocok untuk fisik ku yang lemah ini. Jika tiba-tiba nanti ada sekelompok perampok dan mencelakai diriku, aku hanya akan berserah diri percuma melawan, berteriak tidak akan ada yang mendengar. Tapi... kurasa mulai saat ini akan ada yang menemaniku kembali, seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan senyum lebarnya juga sifat periangnya. Lihat, dia sedang berdiri didepan pintu dengan senyum bodohnya dan melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

"Hai _hyung_,"suaranya yang menyapaku, membuatku tersenyum sedih. Park Chanyeol, kau sangat mirip dengan Park Chanyeol.

Author POV

"Halo _hyung_," Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di depan meja kasir lalu duduk disebelahnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sehingga membuat _namja _manis tersebut sedikit merona.

"_Yak_! Kenapa memandang seperti itu?" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Chanyeol dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping tidak kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat manis _hyung_," bisik Chanyeol sambil memandang lembut kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa kurang jelas dari ucapan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah _namja_ jangkung tersebut dengan wajah bingungnya. Chanyeol yang melihat hal tersebut hanya terkekeh kecil, dia merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya kesandaran bangku yang didudukinya.

"Hei hyung, besok kan weekend, bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan antusias dan penuh harap. Baekhyun yang ditatap hanya melirik canggung kearah Chanyeol kemudia mengangguk. Chanyeol yang senang memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. "Besok ku tunggu kau di taman pinggir jalan raya ya _hyung_," Baekhyun hanya terbelalak kaget.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini hanya duduk diam di bangku taman. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian empat bulan yang lalu sambil memandang ke arah jalan raya dihadapannya. Dia hanya tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian tersebut. Tapi pikirannya langsung menghilang saat sebuah mobil _sport_ berhenti di depannya. Baekhyun hanya memandang heran kearah mobil tersebut, tapi kebingungannya sudah terjawab saat pemilik mobil tersebut membuka kaca mobilnya.

"_Hyung_, ayo cepat naik! Mau sampai kapan kau memandang mobil ini?" Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang memandang dirinya sebal. Baekhyun jalan ke arah sisi pintu depan yang lainnya dan langsung menduduki dirinya disamping Chanyeol.

"Hei siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk disini_ hyung_?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda. Baekhyun yang kesal berniat keluar dari mobil mewah Chanyeol. Melihat Baekhyun yang ingin pergi, Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan_ hyung_ mungilnya. "Hei aku kan hanya bercanda Baekki-_hyung_," Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut coklat Baekhyun dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kau menyebalkan Chanyeol," Baekhyun hanya melirik kesal ke arah Chanyeol dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Hyung_, kau jangan menggodaku. Atau ku cium bibirmu itu," Baekhyun hanya membelalakan matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya melihat ke arah jalanan di depannya. Oh ternyata Baekhyun merona.

.

.

.

Kini kedua _namja_ tersebut berada di sebuah taman bermain yang cukup terkenal di kota _Seoul_. Terlihat Baekhyun yang sangat senang sejak menginjakkan kakinya di taman bermain ini. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu pun juga senang. Hey, bisa membuat senang orang yang kita sayang bukankah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri untuk kita? Sepertinya Park Chanyeol sudah jatuh kepesona Byun Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, ayo kita menjelajah!" kata Baekhyun semangat. Chanyeol hanye mengangguk dan menggenggam lembut tangan Baehyun memasuki kawasan taman bermain tersebut.

**-Skip Time-**

"Hah capek," Baekhyun berjalan lesu di samping Chanyeol yang tidak kalah lesunya disampingnya.

"_Hyung, _kita naik itu yuk, untuk permainan terakhir hari ini,' ucap Chanyeol yang menunjuk _bianglala_ yang mendapat anggukan antusias dari Baekhyun. Keduanya berjalan ke arena permainan tersebut dengan langkah yang santai dan jangan lupa, tangan mereka yang masih saling menggenggam.

Beruntung antrian tidak panjang, keduanya memasuki salah satu _bianglala_ tersebut dan duduk behadapan. Terlihat jelas senyum bahagia di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Dia melihat keluar dengan wajah antusiasnya.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, _gomawo_, hari ini aku senang sekali," ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya yang terlihat sangat tulus.

DEG.

Entah kenapa jantung Chanyeol berdegup sangat cepat saat melihat senyum Baekhyun, darahnya mengalir dengan cepat dan mengumpul di wajahnya. Hanya sebuah senyuman, seorang Park Chanyeol dapat merona? Kau sudah terlalu jauh jatuh ke pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memegang pipi Chanyeol yang memerah. Chanyeol hanya diam membuat Baekhyun terlihat panik. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya le tengkuk Baekhyun.

"_Hyung, saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae_," bisik Chanyeol yang membuat _namja_ imut dipelukannya terbelalak kaget.

.

.

.

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada didalam mobil Chanyeol. Keduanya terdiam. Semenjak pernyataan Chanyeol tadi, keduanya merasa canggung.

"Hm... Chanyeol-_ah_, itu..." Baekhyun mencoba berbicara di keheningan ini. tapi ucapannya terhenti karena dia bingung harus berbicara apa.

"Lupakan yang tadi, sebaiknya kita pulang _hyung_," Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari pariran taman bermain tersebut. Tidak ada percakapan selama perjalanan mereka. Hening. Satu kata yang tergambar di dalam mpbil mewahh tersebut.

"Tunjukan jalan kerumahmu _hyung_," suara berat Chanyeol yang memecahkan keheningan tersebut. Selanjutnya hanya ada suara Baekhyun yang menunjukkan arah kerumahnya.

Mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah kecil milik Baekhyun. Masih diam. Mereka masih diam. Tak ada niat untuk berbicara juga tak ada niat Baekhyun untuk keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"_Nado _Chanyeol-_ah_," Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan suara yang kecil dan kepala yang menunduk. Chanyeol yang tidak jelas mendengarnya menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau bicara apa _hyung_?" ucap Chanyeol yang memegang pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol dengan ragu. Terlihat wajah merona Baekhyun yang terlihat samar karena gelap.

"_Nado _Chanyeol-_ah, nado saranghae,_" cicit Baekhyun yang kembali menundukan kepalanya. Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan memandang lembut kedua mata Baekhyun.

"_Gomawo chagiya_," Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan ditatapnya bibir tipis Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya menunggu bibir Chanyeol menempel ke bibirnya. Tak lama, bibir tebal Chanyeol menempel pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Hanya ciuman manis, penuh kasih sayang.

**TBC**

Aku tau ini pendek. Aku tau ini lama update. Aku tau ini tidak bertanggung jawab. Maaf, aku lagi sibuk sekolah dan segala macamnya. Maafkan aku. Setelah begini apakah kalian bersedia untuk Review? _Gomawo_ *bow


End file.
